


Love in a Flower

by nordapylime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anxiety, F/M, Flowers, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Soft Ben Solo, Tattoos, communication skills are lacking, i don't actually know much about flowers or tattoos, these are my awkard ducklings, they're awkdorable, with a pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordapylime/pseuds/nordapylime
Summary: They were different in more ways than one. If you were to look into their closets, in Rey’s you would find yellow. All yellow. It was her favorite color after all. The only yellow you would find from Ben’s closet on the other hand would be an old and faded Thrasher t-shirt. Where Rey’s was full of yellow sweaters and yellow sundresses. Ben’s was full of black t’s and black jeans.~~She sticks her hand out, “My name’s Rey.”He stares at her hand.“Rey? Like Rey of Sunshine?” he rumbles. Rey’s heart quickens at the sound of his silky voice.“Yep, that’s me.” she smiles.“Oh, I always thought the ‘Ray’ was misspelled on the sign.”She’s no longer smiling.“So I can assume that Kylo Ren is your name?”“No, it’s Ben.”“Oh.”
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 105





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I was completely inspired by this work of art.  
> https://twitter.com/abigeyedowl/status/1258025106971824132?s=20
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

They were different in more ways than one. If you were to look into their closets, in Rey’s you would find yellow. All yellow. It was her favorite color after all. The only yellow you would find from Ben’s closet on the other hand would be an old and faded Thrasher t-shirt. Where Rey’s was full of yellow sweaters and yellow sundresses. Ben’s was full of black t’s and black jeans.

Other than the color yellow, the one thing Rey truly loves was her flower shop, Rey of Sunshine: Flower Shop. A quirky name given by her best friend Finn that she couldn’t refuse. She lived and breathed her flower shop, quite literally as her apartment was upstairs. Nothing made her more at peace than her flowers. It was maybe the only thing that she and Ben had in common.

No, Ben does not own a flower shop. Think more permanent. Kylo Ren Tattoo Parlor was his pride and joy, and his flower tattoos is how the money keeps rolling in. Ben Solo is known for making the most beautiful flower tattoos in the nation, or as Ben himself puts it, “Basic white girls love to come and get basic white girl flower tattoos”. He tries not to complain too much, mostly because it allows him to pay rent and put food on the table. Some of the girls who come do provide a good time for a tip. They come and go, and it never bothered him much. He was never that much interested in having relationships in the first place. 

Rey of Sunshine and Kylo Ren Tattoo sat opposite of each other in a shopping center. Rose’s Bakery sat next to Rey’s and random shops of sorts ran up and down the street. It would seem to be a quaint little shopping area if not for Kylo Ren. While yes, Ben was known for his flowers, by no means was he going to decorate his shop like the other pastel shops around him. His shop had a black exterior and blood red interior full of black and white tattoo art hanging on the walls. Besides, his shop was also filled with other tattoo artists, like Phasma, and Hux. Who definitely weren’t known for flowery art, and Hux sure loved to remind Ben of that.

“Why don’t you just shut the f- up. Just because your masculinity is so fragile doesn't mean mine is.” Ben has said on multiple occasions. Hux and Ben aren’t friends. If it weren’t for his clientele he would have fired him a long time ago.

“Don’t listen to him. He’s just jealous that you get more business than he does.” Phasma pats him on the back before returning to her client.

Ben squares his shoulders out before returning to the paperwork sitting at the receptionist desk. It was probably the biggest thing he hated about his job other than Hux. More than he liked to admit he found himself doodling a random sketch on the side. Today it happened to be the mask that is tattooed on his right elbow. He looks up when a flash of light crosses his vision. Across the street a girl in a yellow dress and green apron opens the door to her shop. She props the door open and smiles to herself. She looks almost peaceful. Ben was intrigued and continued watching as she walked back in the store and flipped the “Closed” sign to “Open”. 

It wasn’t the first time he had seen the girl. Around the beginning of Spring the old pharmacy was purchased and remodeling began. He had rolled his eyes when the carts of pastel paints rolled in. A girl in a huge yellow sweater followed, and with her sleeves rolled up and her hair pinned into three buns, she began to work. About a month later the trucks rolled in and there were flower petals all over the street. You could tell she was upset about her flowers being thrown in the wind from her red face and crossed arms. It soon surpassed though when a man put up the sign, “Rey of Sunshine: Flower Shop” and she smiled so broadly it almost blinded Ben. The next day the store was open and people flooded the streets. They served lemonade and flower shaped cookies provided by the bakery shop next door, and he’d never seen so many happy people in one place. Ben was not a fan, but that didn’t stop his curiosity of the store or more specifically the girl. He almost did leave the comfort of his store, but had stopped short when he spotted his mother enter the store. He laughed to himself wondering what preconceived notion could ever make him enter the store, and continued to work forgetting about the store and the quirky owner inside. 

Today, he watched closely as she moved flowers outside and straightened the sales signs. The wind blew her brown hair around her face as she worked, and she quickly put it into her trademark three buns. The way the yellow dress moved in the wind seemed to remind him of daisies, and soon his hands had moved to an empty sheet of paper. Long after she moved back inside Ben finished his piece and looked at it. Why now all of the sudden was he drawing at the thought of a random girl? He scoffed and hastily folded and put it into his back pocket. He went back to the paperwork he was supposed to be working on, and tried to forget about the girl across the street.

~~

She sighed to herself as she propped the door open. It was going to be gorgeous today, and was expecting a lot of traffic due to the coming Prom from the nearby schools. She flipped the sign to Open right at 10am and made her way behind the register. She already had orders for corsages and boutonnieres to work on, and Kaydel moved around the store to do inventory. 

The morning starts slow with a couple phone calls asking questions about what's available. A man comes in around noon to ask for roses for an anniversary. It isn’t until after school lets out that parents with their teenage kids that business starts to pick up. Soon the store is filled with bored teens and overzealous parents. Rey moves around the store helping all she can. It’s exhausting but nothing makes her happier than to really show off her flower arranging skills.

“You could never go wrong with a simple white rose. Just add a ribbon that matches the dress to tie around it and it’ll truly be a unique piece.” 

“For a white dress? I would recommend pink lilies with white ribbon. It’s always good to have a bit of color.”

Soon enough it falls into the evening, and she rings up her last customer. She waves as they leave and shuts the door and flips the sign to Closed. She sluggishly makes her way to her seat behind the register. It was maybe the first time in the past 3 hours since she last sat down. Her head lulls back and closes her eyes.

“Hey Rey?” Kaydel calls from across the room.

“Hm?”

“Is it alright if I could take off early next Monday? Prom season will be over, so I don’t think it will be a big problem.”

“Mm. Yeah, that’s fine. Could I ask what for?”

“Well, I planned a tattoo appointment for the evening.”

Rey picks her head up. “A tattoo? I never thought you were the type. Are you going to the one across the street?” 

“Yes, actually. Did you know that’s actually a pretty famous tattoo shop? I had to pull a few favors just so I didn’t have to be on a waiting list that stretched over a year.”

“Famous really?” Rey turns to the front store window and looks to the dark building across the street. It looks closed accept for what looked like someone sweeping the floor, and another doing paperwork at the front desk. She never paid much attention to it. She only ever noticed it for how much of an eye sore it was compared to the other stores.

“Yeah, there’s this tattoo artist, Ben I think. He apparently has the most realistic flower tattoos in the nation. He was featured in the most recent issue of Inked.” 

“Is that why we get a lot of girls who come here for ‘inspiration’?” It always drove Rey nuts when those girls walked in. Rey would always come over to ask if they needed help after wandering the store for 15 minutes, but they always refused saying they were just looking and left without purchasing anything.

“Most Likely. One day I was just curious, so I looked up Kylo Ren Tattoo Parlor. Their instagram popped up, and soon I was spiraling down a hole of flower tattoos. I was talking to Finn the next day, who by the way, used to work there, and-

“Finn was a tattoo artist?” Rey interrupted. He never mentioned that before.

“Oh no. He said he worked sanitation while he was in college to pay the bills, and quit after graduating. I thought you knew that?”

“I knew he worked sanitation. I guess I just assumed it was some office building.”

“Well, he still had connections there and was able to bump me up the list, so I hope this doesn’t mess with any scheduling.”

“No, you should be fine.”

“Thank you!” Kaydel walked over and hugged Rey.

They spent the next hour together talking while working. Rey finished up some paperwork while Kaydel cleaned the store. After she left Rey locked the door and made her way to the stairs that led to her apartment on the second floor. The landlord Maz was so kind enough to lease both the store and the apartment upstairs.

“I see something special in you.” she had said. She pinched Rey’s cheek and went to work on the paperwork. Rey had nearly cried that day.

As Rey made her way upstairs she turned around as she heard a door slam close. The tall man with dark hair was locking the door to the tattoo shop, and seemed to be pretty pissed off. So much so, that he didn’t notice a paper slip from his pocket as he took his keys out. Rey, worried that the paper might be something important, made her way outside to the stranger across the street. She never really did listen to the adults tell her “Stranger Danger” as a child. She went to pick up the unfolded page and called out, “Excuse me? Sir-”

She paused as she looked at the page. It was a beautiful drawing of a bouquet of yellow daisies. Before she could look at it any more it was yanked out of her hand.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She looks up to the man in front of her. He had to have stood a head taller than her, and Rey wasn’t short. He had black hair that went past his ears, and his face held strong features and a large nose. His dark eyes stared her down and made her shiver. There was so much emotion held in those eyes. To match his black hair was a black t and ripped black jeans. His exposed arms were covered in tattoos. There were so many, Rey couldn’t even count them. She couldn’t push the thought away of wanting to search for more.

She blushed at the thought, and tried to wish it away. She looked back up to his face, and noticed he had taken a moment as well to look at her. She could feel her face heat up more.

“I saw you dropped that paper, and I thought it could’ve been important. I didn’t mean to look, but the page was already opened. The drawing is beautiful though. Daisies are one of my favorites.” she rambles.

Now it was his turn to blush. She watched him quickly shove the paper back into his pocket.

She sticks her hand out, “My name’s Rey.”

He stares at her hand.

“Rey? Like Rey of Sunshine?” he rumbles. Rey’s heart quickens at the sound of his silky voice.

“Yep, that’s me.” she smiles.

“Oh, I always thought the ‘Ray’ was misspelled on the sign.”

She’s no longer smiling.

“So I can assume that Kylo Ren is your name?”

“No, it’s Ben.”

“Oh.” It then registers in her head.

“Aren’t you the tattoo artist that is supposedly really famous?”

He rolls his eyes, “You girls are all the same.” He takes his phone out of his pocket, “I could maybe fit an appointment in for you on April 30th?”

She stares at him confused for a second, and then laughs, “I wasn’t asking for an appointment. It was just a simple question.”

“Oh. Then, uh, yeah I’m Ben. The ‘supposedly really famous’ tattoo artist.”

There’s a long awkward pause and then, 

“I should probably get going.” he points to the car behind him.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Nice to meet you Ben.” She quickly makes her way across the street, and just before walking in, “Hey uh, Rey?” she hears behind her.

She whirls around to look to him again.

“Uhm,” he clears his throat, “Thanks for, uh, grabbing this.” He waves the paper in his hand.

She smiles, “You’re welcome.” She walks inside and locks the door and makes her way up stairs. As soon as she turns her bedroom lights on does she hear a car drive away.


	2. A Deal with the Devil aka Ben's in over his head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for spelling errors and grammar mistakes I make. I catch what I can, but I'm sure to miss some.
> 
> I'm thinking of trying to update every Saturday, but we shall see if that actually works out.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ben loves his tattoo parlor. He worked hard to keep it afloat. He hired good artists with good clientele. He advertised as much as he could to keep business flowing, and he worked the late hours to make sure his shop was clean and up to safety regulations. It was hard at first in the beginning. He was a no name tattoo artist working in a rundown tattoo shop downtown. He did satisfactory work, but it wasn’t anything special. That never stopped him from wanting to call a place his own. He mentioned this once to an overly talkative client who kept asking about his personal life. It was late in the evening, and mostly everyone was gone for the night.

He was concentrating on the shading on his clients shoulder as he spoke, “All I ever wanted as a kid was to be my own boss. To have nobody to push me around, and abide by their standards. I figure the best way to do that is to open my place. Be my own boss. You know?”

“I like your way of thinking. You sound like a hard worker.” the older man gruffed.

“I kind of always was. My parents were always too busy to really pay attention to their only son. I worked hard so they could show some gratuity towards me.”

“What a shame. You would’ve been treated much differently in my household.”

Ben remained silent after that. He raised his arm after he was satisfied with his work. He bandaged the man’s arm, and went to grab the paperwork for him.

The older man followed him to the front of the shop and finished paying. He looked to Ben and watched him closely before saying, “You know what son? Because you did such a good job on my shoulder, and for showing how much of a hard worker you are, let’s make a deal. I will give you a loan for you to open your own tattoo parlor.”

“Are you serious?” Ben looked at the tall man astonished. 

“I’m an old retired man with money to spare. Once your place is up and running you can pay me back, and in the meantime you could help me with some... favors.” Sounds like a deal?” He stuck his hand out.

Ben stared at the hand for a minute. This older man who he hardly knew just offered everything he ever wanted. More than his parents could ever offer him. He took his hand.

“Deal. Snoke was it?”

The man smiled, “That’s the name.” He let go of his hand and got a glance at his new partner's elbow.

“What’s the mask?” He pointed out.

Ben scratched his head embarrassed, “When I was a kid I drew a lot of comics. Most were based around this super villain named Kylo Ren, and wore this mask. He got me through a lot when I was younger.”

“Kylo Ren, huh? I like the name.” He smiled one last time and walked out the door.

Not a month later they met again to work out the paperwork, and Ben set up shop at his very own Tattoo Parlor. Snoke had patted him on the back when Ben was finally given the keys. Two years later and business was doing great. Not long after opening, Ben discovered his talent of flower tattoos. When one of his tattoos had gone viral on social media he immediately went to action. He created the KyloRen instagram account, and had half a million followers by the end of the week. People started calling from all around the country to get an appointment. It wouldn’t be long until he’d finally be able to pay off his debt towards Snoke, and was counting down the days. Those ‘favors’ he had mentioned turned out to be a lot more violent than Ben had thought.

“You look like crap.” Hux calls as he walks into the rec room.

Ben groans, holding his head between his knees. Hux walks to the mini fridge and grabs an energy drink. He contemplates grabbing one for Ben too, but decides that he’d rather watch him suffer than help.

“Did Snoke have you out last night?”

“Yeah, and I got no sleep thanks to that bastard.”

“That’s what you get when you make a deal with the devil.” Hux smirks and walks out of the room.

Ben lays back onto the couch and stares at the ceiling. When Ben agreed to do Snoke’s favors he originally thought maybe a discounted tattoo. Maybe some house work. He was older after all. What he didn’t expect after being called for the first time was that Snoke ran the biggest drug cartels in the city, and the favors Ben agreed to were handling those that had debts with Snoke. It was a good reminder that he would be in that same place if he doesn’t pay back in full. 

It was in these two years working under Snoke that he truly drifted away from his family. It was already hanging by a thread, and this was enough to sever it. He didn’t have friends anymore, and his personality hardened with each sleepless night.

He dug his own grave, so he must dwell in it.

He sighs and closes his eyes. A flash of yellow crosses his vision and he relaxes. He couldn’t stop thinking of the flower shop girl -no Rey- across the street. Ever since they first interacted together his mind would constantly drift. He thought of her smile, and how she rambled when she was nervous. He was drawing a lot more daisies now. It was taking a lot in him to not go to the shop across the street, but the thought of Snoke finding out about her kept him rooted to the ground. Anger rises at the thought of him even touching her.

It only confirmed it more in Ben’s mind. He would stay far away from her to keep her out of Snoke’s radar. 

“Hey Ben.” Phasma calls from the door.

“What?” he growls.

“What’s got your panties in a twist? I was just coming to tell you your next appointment is here.”

Ben groans as he wipes his face. He slaps his cheek to wake him and gets off the couch.

~~

Rey swings her legs while she sits at a high top, and waits patiently for her friends to come. She sat alone in the empty bakery next to her shop. Her old roommate Rose owned the chic bakery, and the bakery had been growing in popularity this past year. Because of that she was working longer hours to make sure that everything was in top shape. Rey didn’t know how she did it. On her days off she came in late to do inventory, and when she was working it was at 3am baking away for opening at 6am. She was especially stressed at the moment after hiring new staff, so she doesn’t completely burn herself out. To keep her company her friends decided to come in on her late nights to make sure she doesn’t collapse.

“Help yourself to anything Rey! I’m going to be here for a while. Some idiot labeled these containers wrong and I need to fix them.”

“Okay!” she called back. She moved to behind the counter and grabbed a cheese danish. It was one of her favorite things from her friend. Feeling bad for just taking a pastry without paying, she throws a couple bills into the tip jar and makes her way to her seat again.

“I saw that! You don’t have to tip me. You’re one of my closest friends. You never have to pay for anything here.” Rose calls.

Does she have eyes on the back of her head? Rey laughs and ignores her friend. She takes a bite from the danish and moans, “You’re baking is top tier! I’m glad I moved out when I did. I would be 20 pounds heavier by now.” She hears a chuckle from the kitchen and continues eating. 

Halfway through her danish Kaydel walks through the door. Rey spots the bandage on her arm, and remembers about her tattoo appointment. 

“Let me see! Let me see!”

Kaydel laughs, “Why hello to you too.” She takes her phone out and brings up a picture of the tattoo.

“It’s beautiful!” she gushed.

A bundle of wildflowers run up her forearm. They look so delicate and so realistic you’d never think someone like Ben would create something so beautiful. Rey thought back a couple nights back when she met the man. He was very standoff-ish. She could tell that he built walls around him that were nearly impenetrable, but she remembered his eyes, and how they showed so much emotion. She was fascinated by him. She also thought of the drawing he had. Those daisies were beautiful, and she hoped to see him again to possibly purchase the drawing to put in her store.

“Did it hurt?”

“A little, but you get used to it after a while. Why? Do you want a tattoo now?”

Rey laughed, “I don’t know maybe. Sometimes when I’m bored I like to look at tattoos, but I’d rather have it hidden.”

“I say do it. I’d say it would be a rather perfect fit if you also got a flower tattoo to go with your shop. And it would obviously have to be yellow.”

Rey looks down to her yellow shirt and smiles.

“What was he like?” 

“Who?”

“Ben.” 

“Oh, him? He was very professional. After mentioning this was my first tattoo he guided me through the whole process, and made sure I was comfortable. Why do you ask?”

Rey couldn’t help but feel a little jealous that Kaydel was able to talk to him. She pushed the green-eyed monster down, and reminded herself that he was only doing his job. And what was to be jealous about? She talked to him once, it wasn’t like they were dating. She wished she could get him out of her head. “Oh nothing. I was just curious.” she waved off.

Rey turns to the door just as one of her closest friends Finn walks in. She smiles and goes to hug him. 

Rey has known Finn only for a short while, but it felt like they’d been together since childhood. They first met when Rey moved in with Rose in her apartment a year ago. Finn had just started dating Rose, and had stopped by to help out. Rey, Rose and Finn hit it off so fast the three became inseparable from there on out. 

“Hey Peanut.” he said.

They make their way back to the table where Kaydel gets up to hug Finn as well.

“Okay let me see it. I deserve to see it after you begged me to pull a few strings.” 

Kaydel shows her arm to Finn, “Doesn’t it look amazing? I’ve never seen such a delicate tattoo like this before. Thank you, thank you, thank you for doing this. It must have been rough having to talk to him again after walking out.”

Rey's interest peeks after hearing that, “What happened there that it would be so rough to contact them again?” Rey asked.

“It wasn’t anything too bad. For all I know I could've been paranoid, but I’m pretty sure there are other businesses being run there. An older regular, Snoke, if I remember correctly. He would come in a lot to talk to Ben. More often than not those conversations turned into yelling matches. 

The last time I saw him, he left threatening Ben that he would be next if he didn’t pay off his debts or didn’t finish his job. I left soon after that. I wasn’t about to get mixed up in whatever mess Ben got himself into.”

“Really? That's terrifying. I was thinking of stopping back to give him my number. I’d never seen such a specimen of a man. He was hot.” Kaydel pouts.

Rey again had to push the green-eyed monster down, and went back to paying attention to what Finn was saying.

“Yeah, no I think it would best you stay far away from him. Whatever mess he’s in… it’s not good. Anyways-”

Rey zoned out after that deep in her thoughts. It made sense now why he was closed off. Whatever was going on in that situation definitely wasn’t good, and it was probably for the best that she stayed away from him. She thought back to the daisies, and the tattoo on her friend's arm. How could a man so hardened make such delicate art? Everything about this man seemed to only intrigue her more. 

~~

He sighs in relief after looking at his phone. No messages from Snoke. He might actually be able to sleep tonight. He shuts the remaining lights off in the shop, and makes his way outside. While he’s locking the door he hears a chorus of laughter. He turns around and sees a group walking out of the bakery across the street. Rey is among them and smiling and hugging those around them. 

He watches her smile and hold her friends like it was the last time she would see them. She laughs at a joke one makes, and Ben’s heart flutters at the sound. He turns away when he feels his face heat up. His eyes find Finn next, staring at him with a scowl. He goes over to Rey and hugs her, never breaking eye contact until they break apart. 

He watches the group separate from Rey while waving goodbye. Rey watches them go and turns to her building. He watches her move to the door, and her hand hovers over the handle. She puts her hand down and turns around to Ben. They stare at each other for a long time. She gives a small wave and he returns one. There’s only a road between them, and yet they both feel as though they are miles apart from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are what dreams are made of


	3. Ben isn't very lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a huge deal for me because it finally breaks my curse. Any time I have tried writing in the past I can't get passed Chapter 2. And now I'm officially releasing a finished Chapter 3!!
> 
> Of course when I finally start writing something it happens right when work calls to ask me back after all this quarantine. The goal is still Saturdays! I'll give it my best shot, and I apologize if I miss my mark sometimes
> 
> By the way I finished The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes, and let me tell you that book is AMAZING. It brings up many memories of my middle school self obsessing over The Hunger Games.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are dearly appreciated!

She jumps up and down while she pulls her leggings on. She wears only leggings and a yellow sports bra. It was nearing the end of April and the weather was finally starting to warm up. Today was her day off in what seemed like forever. She hired a couple high schoolers for the summer, so she and Kaydel could finally have some time off. After the opening last month it was going much better than Rey could ever imagine. People were coming left and right to see the flower shop that had turned into a continuous flow of customers for the past month. 

Rey couldn’t be more happy about it. After moving in and out of foster homes for most of her young life there was only one constant. Flowers. Or more specifically a Botany book. While all the young girls around carried a special doll or toy. Rey carried the yellow book everywhere she went. She had found it in one of her foster homes. An older woman who lived alone. She took Rey in and had her help tend her garden. Rey had been fascinated by it all. Her garden was magnificent, and Rey would constantly go around and guess the names of each flower. The woman had given the book to her, and Rey read it every night. She studied each flower so carefully she could memorise the entire book. It was devastating when the woman grew ill and had to give up Rey. She cried as she hugged her goodbye. She went to hand the book back, but the woman waved her off.

“Keep it young child. In remembrance of me.” Rey hugged her one last time and left with the social workers. Not long after that she had passed, and Rey couldn’t leave her room for weeks after hearing the news. Years later her entire bookshelf was filled with botany books. She would spend hours bidding online for any new or antique books for her collection.

After Rey had finally left foster care. She found herself an old apartment and attended her local community college. For two years she worked hard getting her associates in business while working at the local florists shop. Rey always knew she wanted to open a shop. She hoped it would spark interest in someone that was in the same position as she was when she was younger. When she got her degree she got out of Jakku, and moved in with Rose in Naboo. 

Now, she and Kaydel worked tirelessly so that every customer left happy. The days where the shop was closed, Rey was in the shop again doing any last minute inventory. Now that everything had finally started to settle, Rey could relax for once. This was a much deserved break, and she couldn’t refuse when Kaydel suggested she take the day off. 

Of course the shop was still downstairs, so she couldn’t make too much noise. She pops ear buds in and plays her music at a deafening rate. When Rey first moved in she was all too focused on setting up shop than to decorate her apartment. A couple boxes still lay in corners around her tiny apartment, and she hums away while opening them. She throws the empty boxes to the entrance door to take to recycling later and stares at the clutter laying around her room. 

She works through her mess, and starts to put them in their designated spots. She puts her books on the bookshelf, and smiles when she reaches her yellow book. She quickly flips through the book, till it stops at daisies. She looks at them for a while before finally putting the book away.

She picks pictures out to put on the wall, and stares at the plain white walls. It was definitely in need of a paint job. She looks at a particularly bare wall, and can’t decide on a picture to put there. She thinks back to that drawing from the elusive man across the street. She also remembers what Finn had said. She bites her lip out of habit thinking. Daisies seem to cloud her vision a lot more lately.

_It wouldn’t be harmful to ask? Right?_ She frowns and looks away from the wall. She distracts herself by looking up paint colors, and the next couple hours are spent moving furniture and putting away her things. 

She flops onto the couch after finally moving it into its final spot. Her ears ring when she finally takes her ear buds out. Her head falls back and listens to the quiet chatter downstairs, and the jazz playing in the shop's speakers. Before she knows it her eye’s are drifting shut and she falls asleep.

❀❀

_Earlier ~_ ❀

Ben watches from behind the front desk as the girl he’d tattooed a couple nights ago flip the sign to open. Rey is nowhere in sight, and he instinctively looks up to the window above the shop. He spots some movement and his shoulders relax. It must be her day off.

“Lucky.” he mumbles to himself.

He needed to stop doing that. It had become a habit to go up front at 9:59am to watch her open the store. He would act like he was looking over some papers and ‘subtly’ look up out the window at exactly 10:00am to watch her open. On nicer days she will prop the door and place an assortment of garden decorations for sale outside.

Seeing Kaydel he turns around and makes his way to his work station. He looks over his schedule, and groans at the first name. Bazine. A regular of his that tends to get under his skin relentlessly. As if reading his mind he hears the door ring and the clank of heels walk into the building.

Bazine was already extremely tall, and with the heels matched to Ben’s height. She wore tight black jeans with a white t-shirt and leather jacket. She was very attractive, and she knew it. Ben was known to invite the girls he’s tattooed to his place in the past, but with Bazine…

Snoke walks in the door behind her, and wraps his arm around her waist and kisses her cheek. Ben internally gags. Snoke likes to keep her around to be his eyes and ears, and Bazine relishes in the power. You made one wrong move in front of her, and next thing you know you’re getting a call from Snoke. 

“Hey Baby.” she wraps her arms around Snoke’s shoulder.

Ben turns before he actually does gag. He moves around the station as he sets up for Bazine. He’s working on a work in progress on her back. From her neck to her lower back was to be a cascade of black flowers. One of Ben’s best works. It disappointed him that it had to be her back.

“Hi Kylo.” Bazine says as she comes towards Ben. She places a kiss on his cheek and smiles at him. Not even Snoke can stop her from her flirtatious ways.

“That’s not my name. Please sit.” he grumbles. He knows she does that on purpose to rile him up, but it always irks him when she does. Kylo Ren was someone Ben could never be as much as he tried. A powerful being with no weaknesses or someone to control him. He glares at Snoke.

Snoke puts his arm on Ben’s shoulder and squeezes, “How’re you doing, son?”

Bazine starts to make a show of taking her shirt and bra off for the boys, and all Ben can do is roll his eyes and turn to Snoke, “Fantastic.”

He squeezes his shoulder surprisingly harder for the older man, “Sassing me, boy? I need you tonight. Be ready.”

Another sleepless night. When he opened this shop he hoped for the freedom he always wanted, but Snoke always loomed around him. His control was getting tighter and was starting to suffocate him. His debts were almost paid off, but he was afraid that Snoke still wouldn’t leave. The day was coming where he had to break things off once and for all, and Ben didn’t know how he'd react. It was paralyzing. 

Ben pushes his hand off, and sits at the chair and grabs his needle, “Yeah I’ll be there.” It wasn’t like he had a choice.

“Isn’t it beautiful, baby?” Bazine calls.

“Not as beautiful as you.”

“Maybe you should go. I don’t want to be distracted.” Ben says.

“You better watch yourself, boy. Someday you won’t be able to get away with that.”

He knew, but that didn’t stop him from running his mouth. It was what got him most in trouble in his teenage years. Oh, how he wishes he could switch back time to fix his mistakes. He missed his parents… his father mostly. He considers calling his mom. She’s been alone for a few years now.

“You shouldn’t be so hard on Kylo. He works so hard.” Bazine pouts from her seat.

“Of course, baby” Snoke makes his way to the front door and calls out, “Don’t be late.”

“You should be grateful for him. You know? If it weren’t for Snoke you would still be this no name tattoo artist, and no one will take a second look- Ow!” Ben presses down a little harder than he should’ve and smiles at the silence that follows.

❀

His hand starts to cramp after finishing his last tattoo for the night. He rings them up and locks the door after they walk out. He makes his way to the rec room in the back, and grabs a water bottle from the mini fridge. Hux and Phasma sit around a table playing cards. Ben comes closer to get a better look.

“Uno?”

“Do you have a problem with that?” Phasma asks.

“I guess not.”

“Good, because I’m about to crush her.” Hux gloats. Hux only holds 3 cards and Phasma 4. Phasma laughs and motions Ben to come behind her. Ben looks to her cards and covers his mouth to hide a smirk. And just as Phasma predicted Hux drops a blue. She drops a blue skip, yellow skip, and yellow reverse. “Uno!” And she confidently drops her yellow 4. Hux throws his cards in defeat.

“You cheated!”

“No, I used strategy.” 

Hux lets his head fall to the table, “Aw, Hux don’t be such a sore loser.” Ben laughs.

“Care to join us for the next game?” Phasma says already shuffling the cards, “We can up the stakes. Whoever wins gets bragging rights. Whoever has the most cards by the end gets to take out the trash. 

Ben rolls up his sleeves, “Oh, I’m in.” He didn’t much care if he lost. He just wanted to make sure Hux didn’t win. 

What he didn’t think through was the fact there was no way of beating Phasma. She passed the cards and they began the game. Ben seemed confident in the beginning, but it didn’t last long. After Hux got his hits in on Phasma. Ben was sure she let that happen on purpose, so his ego wouldn’t be completely squashed. She got serious and while her card deck got smaller, Ben’s got exceptionally larger. In the end she played both Hux and Ben like a fool. With Ben at the bottom with 20 something cards. He stopped counting at 15.

He sighed as he threw his hand down when she dropped her last card.

“Well at least I didn’t lose as badly as you.” Hux got up from his seat to grab his stuff and left without another word. Ben rolled his eyes as he got up himself to grab all the trash.

“See you later, Ben!” Phasma does a mock salute from the entrance and leaves.

He makes his way out the back, and drags the can behind him. 

He hates to admit that Hux and Phasma were his closest things to friends. They were some of the only people that could deal with him. Ben always had a bad temper, so it was always hard for him to keep friends growing up. When he got involved with Snoke any that had tried to stick around finally left. Hux was an absolute pain, and got on Ben’s nerves more often than not. They will try to act civil when life calls for it. Phasma was the level headed of the group. Ben wasn't even sure why she sticks around. Yet she does. It was probably for the best. If it wasn’t for her, he would’ve killed Hux a long time ago.

He grunts when he swings the trash into the dumpster. He slams the door shut, and a yelp comes from behind the dumpster. He switches open his pocket knife, and quietly makes his way around the dumpster.

❀❀

She wakes with a start. It was dark outside, and there was no more noise downstairs. She looks at her phone and groans. 

_10:37pm_

A blanket was draped across her, and she concludes that Kaydel must have come to check on her. She must have exhausted herself out. She did use her day off to do more work rather than relax. She throws the blanket to the side and stretches out. She notices the boxes by the door and groans. The cool spring air forces her to throw an oversized grey hoodie on, and she grabs the handful of boxes. She makes her way to the dumpster. It was a quiet evening and the wind moved wildly. She wished she had fixed her buns when she got up. Now her hair moved around her face, and she had to spit her hair out of her mouth a couple times. 

She throws the dumpster door open and tosses the boxes inside. She wipes her hands to rid the dust. Satisfied, she goes to make her way back when she hears a noise. Not wanting to be caught exposed she hides behind the dumpster. Unable to help herself she thinks the worst. A burglar coming to steal her purse, a serial killer taking their next victim, ...Unkar Plutt to take her back to that horrid house. The person goes to open the dumpster and throws the trash inside. She sighs. Just a rando throwing out trash. But when they slam the dumpster door shut, Rey can’t help herself. She practically jumps out of her skin and yelps at the crash.

Rey again curls into herself in a protective way. It was definitely not Unkar Plutt, but right now it reminded her a lot of that time. She hears a knife switch open, and she squeezes her eyes shut. She waits for the inevitable but after a long moment it doesn't come. She slowly turns her head to the person.

“Rey?” Ben says.


	4. Now Rey is in over her head *sigh*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter I've done yet! This is turning more angsty than I ever intended... 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!

“Rey? What are you doing?” Ben says coming towards her. She was curled up into a ball. Did he frighten her that much? “Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes I am.” She stammers to her feet. She wipes her knees and looks around embarrassed. “I just thought you could’ve been a serial killer or something. Maybe next time you should, I don’t know, call out your name?”

“You want me to call out my name to a dumpster? I had no idea you were here!” He throws his hands up in defeat.

“It was just a suggestion!” she yells back.

He takes a long look at her for a second. She has her arms crossed and her face beet red. He can’t help himself when he starts to chuckle. 

“Don’t laugh at me!” Rey says but she also starts to laugh.

The two laugh quietly together next to the dumpster. It was sure to make someone question their sanity. And the thought of that makes Ben laugh more. He can’t remember the last time he laughed like this. He never seems to have the time to be this carefree. With constantly working to keep his busy shop afloat, and the long nights with Snoke. It’s hardened him over the years. Though even before then it was tough to get a laugh out of Ben. 

He looks over to Rey who's smiling up at him. The name Rey was very fitting for her. Her smile seemed to brighten her whole face. No wonder her shop was named “Rey of Sunshine”. He wonders who first gave her that nickname. Who else has she shined her light on. He can’t help the jealousy that creeps in, and his laughing fades. 

They fall into silence standing close. Ben tries thinking of something to say, but always falls short. The silence becomes awkward. Any normal person would say goodbye and leave, but Ben doesn’t want to do that. He wants to get to know her and learn how she got the name Rey. All that comes from his lips is a sigh. 

He’s just about to finally give up when he hears Rey stomach grumble. He turns to her and her hand flies to her stomach and her face is red again.

She gives an awkward laugh, “I haven’t had anything to eat all day. I should get going. I think there’s some leftovers in my fridge.” She stands there for a second as if waiting for something before giving a small nod and turning away.

Ben watches her go defeated till something rings in his head.  _ Idiot! Ask her to dinner! _

“Hey!” he calls before he second guesses himself. She turns to look at him. “Did you want to go eat something… with me? Or whatever. I don’t know.” he stammers. He could feel his ears heating up.

She smiles, “Okay.” 

She catches up to him, and they walk in silence together up the street to the small 24 hour diner. “Maz’s Diner” illuminated the street as they walked up the parking lot. The neon lights flashed colorful lights around them. The lot was empty save for one car which probably belonged to Maz herself. They were blasted with air conditioning as they walked in. Maz calls from the back that she’ll be there in a second, and to take any seat. Ben and Rey take their seat at the bar that gives them a view of the kitchen. Maz must be in the office because they don’t see her at first.

“I love the food here. There’s nothing better than a classic burger with a milkshake.” Rey gushes. She picks up the menu and starts to look through it.

Ben follows her lead. Once he starts looking at the menu does he notice how hungry he actually is.

“Ben Solo!” Ben drops the menu at the sound of his name. Rey does the same and looks up confused. Maz Kanata stands with her arms crossed across the bar. Maz was a small older woman. Her dark skin is full of wrinkles, and her glasses seemed to be two inches thick. Yet, don’t let that fool you into thinking she was fragile. Ben has learned how tough Maz can actually be. She stands on a stool to get a closer look at him. She places herself a mere few inches from his face to stare him down. Ben, used to this, stares back waiting for her to finish assessing him.

“You should call your mother some time.” she says before backing up. He rolls his eyes and looks over to Rey. She has an amused smile on her face.

“Hi Maz!” she says, turning to her. Maz smiles and goes to kiss her cheek.

“Do you want the usual?”

“Please! I haven’t had a thing to eat today. I was busy cleaning my apartment, and lost track of time. Once I finished I passed out.”

Maz tisks, “You need to stop pushing yourself so hard. Give yourself a break sometime. You’ve earned it.”

“I know, I know. I’ll try.”

Maz only shakes her head. She turns to Ben and waits for him to give his order. After gathering their order Maz makes her way to the back and starts cooking away.

“She tells me to not work too hard. When she practically runs this diner by herself on top of landlording the shops down the street.” Rey shakes her head and turns to Ben. “How do you know Maz?”

“She’s an old family friend. My parents and her go way back.” Ben fidgets with the menu. He wasn’t really ready to talk about his parents. 

“Well, I wished I had known her that long. I would have loved to have someone like her when I was younger.” she pauses and notices his fidgeting hands. “So, how does someone like you, with your dark and brooding exterior, tattoo some of the most beautiful flowers?”

His shoulder relaxes at the change of subject. “I wasn’t always this ‘dark and brooding’ guy. When I was in school I was the tall and lanky kid who hadn’t fit into his large ears. I spent a lot of time by myself during breaks. I found myself doodling the wild flowers on notebook paper, and soon that was the only thing I was doing. It was nice to have control of something in my life.” he smiles sadly. Even now it seems like the only thing he can control in his life.

“I wanted to ask if you still had that yellow daisy drawing you had dropped that night?”

“Hm? Oh, that thing. I’d forgotten about it. Yeah, I still have it.” Ben neglects to mention that there are multiple yellow daisy drawings now.

“Oh, great! I was hoping if I could possibly purchase it? I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it, and when I was fixing up my apartment there was a perfect spot for it.”

“Yeah, yeah. I can do that. I could possibly make another one too that isn’t wrinkled. On canvas too if that's better?” he can’t hold the excitement that Rey actually liked his drawing. That she even admitted that she thought of his drawing.

She giggles, “Whatever is easier for you. I don’t want to put much trouble on you.”

“This won’t be a problem at all. Not for you… I mean, if anyone asked me to paint for them I’d do it” he wants to slam his head against something, “Not like you are just anyone! I mean...” After that word vomit, Ben stares ahead as his face heats up. He can hear Rey laughing beside him.

Maz returns with their food, and leaves them alone again. Rey’s plate is filled to the brim with her burger, toppings, and fries. Her large chocolate milkshake beside her where she’d occasionally dipped her fries in. Ben is astonished at the appetite the woman has. She eats like it is her last meal, and Ben looks at his meager burger lacking the ton of toppings like Rey’s. He takes the ketchup and mustard and slathers his burger and takes a large bite. 

They eat silently listening to the music playing through the old speakers. Every once in a while Rey asks more about tattoos, and Ben gives detailed answers. Sometimes even drawing on spare napkins. He watches her smile while admiring his sloppy work on the napkin. He then asks her about her flower shop, and how it came to be. Rey mentions a book given to her by an older woman that sparked her love for flowers. She doesn’t mention how she’s related to the woman, so Ben assumes maybe a neighbor. They go on speaking of random things about their lives. The more they talk the more comfortable Ben feels with her. He opens up a little about his parents. His mother, who is the Chief of Police.

“Leia Organa is your mother?” Rey asks.

“Do you know her?”

“Yes, she’s regular at my shop. She buys flowers for…”

“For my dead father? That sounds about right. I thought I’d seen her go in there before.” Ben looks down to his food. Not wanting to talk about it anymore. Rey understands this and changes the subject to simpler things.

After a while Rey laughs when she turns to see mustard slide down his chin and onto his shirt. Ben excuses himself and makes his way to the restroom.

❀❀

Rey slurps down her milkshake while she waits for Ben to return. He was a lot more different than she originally thought. He was very quiet, and had an awkwardness to him. He seemed very lonely too. But when he laughed she couldn’t help laughing with him. It was a deep laugh and matched him in his quiet ways. They seemed rare as well, so she held onto the fact that he shared that part of him to her. She hoped he’d return soon, so as to hopefully make him laugh again.

“Rey?” Maz says behind her.

Rey turns to the woman at the sound of concern from her voice. “Everything okay?”

“Oh, yes. I’m doing fine, sweetie. I just wanted to ask about you and Ben. Are you…?” she looks between her and the empty seat subjectively.

“No! No, we’re just friends… I think. This is only our second conversation together? Nothing like that.”

Maz looks at her disbelievingly, “Of course.”

“It’s true. Believe me.” She puts her hand on top of Maz’s. Maz takes her hand and squeezes it.

“Ben, he’s a good man. I will always believe that, but he has done a lot of bad things. I don’t want you to be wrapped up in whatever business he’s gotten himself into. While I do think Ben could use some good in his life. I wish he’d find it in something other than you. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Maz pats her cheek and moves away.

Rey stares at her hands. This is the second time someone close to her has told her to stay away from him. It didn’t make sense to her how someone so quiet could get mixed up in something so bad. She knows that these are red flags. That she should get up right now, and leave the diner and him behind. To find another painting to put on her wall, and forget the one he would make just for her. Yet, she sat glued to her seat waiting for him to return. There is more to him than what everyone says. Stories to the choices he’s made. Maybe they aren’t good, but she was willing to learn them. To understand him.

Ben comes out of the restroom where his shirt is soaking wet from trying to get the mustard stain from his shirt.

“Are you ready to go?” she asks as he sits down again beside her.

He laughs, “Yeah, I don’t want to get hypothermia from this wet shirt and the frigid air conditioning.” he places a couple bills on the counter after refusing to let Rey pay for her meal. She sighs in defeat and gets up with him. She calls back to Maz and wishes her a good night. Ben’s out the door when Maz calls back. Her face still worried for Rey. She turns and walks out the door behind Ben and they make their way back to her flower shop.

“I’m surprised you’re not wearing yellow,” he says.

She looks up surprised. He noticed her yellow wardrobe? She doesn’t really hide the fact that her attire is mostly yellow, but they only talked twice together now. Has he watched her without her noticing? Her heart beats faster at the thought.

“Oh, I am.” she pulls the strap from her yellow sports bra from under her grey hoodie.

“Why yellow?” he asks.

She has to think about it for a moment. “I’m not really sure. I always gravitate towards it when I shop. I guess because it makes me happy? Why do you always wear black?”

“...Fair point.” 

They walk quietly again together. Their hands slide only inches apart. Rey thinks about grabbing his hand when a yell comes from behind. They turn around to the voice and Ben tenses beside her. He then puts himself in front of her to hide her.

“What do you want?” he calls.

“You don’t remember? Snoke needed you tonight. When it was apparent you were a no show he sent me down to find you.”

“Tell him I’ll be there soon.”

“Oh, it’s too late now. He had to finish the job himself. He’s not going to be happy when I give him the news that instead of doing your job, you were here with a new toy.” Ben’s knuckles turn as white as snow, and Rey could feel the rage radiating off him.

She puts her hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him, but it doesn’t work. “It’s okay. Let’s just go before things escalate.”

“You should listen to her, Ren. Wouldn’t want to get her hurt.” he turns to Rey, “So how’d a pretty thing like you end up with the likes of him?” he snaps his fingers, “Did you get one of his tattoos? I hear they’re pretty popular with the ladies. Are you just another one of his one and done kind of girls?”

Before she could even register what he’s saying, Ben’s fist comes flying to his face. Rey has to literally pull Ben off of him before he does any more damage than he already has. She gets him to his feet and practically has to drag him away from the other man. Just as they are about to finally be out of reach of the man, he stands up. He holds his gushing nose and looks angrily at the two.

“Just wait till Snoke hears about this! He’ll have you killed and take that pretty girl of yours and teach her a few lessons.”

Before she could stop to think. She grabs an old pipe on the ground and swings it across his head, and the man drops to the ground. Rey drops the pie and holds her hands to her mouth. Ben picks up the pipe and grabs her arm and takes off into a run. She stumbles for a second trying to gather herself.

_ Is he dead? Did I just kill a man? _

Tears are rolling down her face before she can stop them. Ben stops at the door to her flower shop and asks for the keys. Her hand shakes as she lifts them from her pocket. He opens the door and guides her inside, locking the door behind him. They walk upstairs and Rey opens her apartment door for them. She hears the door close and she falls onto her bed. She stares at the wall for a while gathering her thoughts.

_ He isn't dead right? I saw his chest move. Right? _

She hears shuffling and she looks up to Ben. His face is full of worry staring at her. He's pacing and cradling his hand which is bleeding from when he punched the man. Rey takes a deep breath and grabs the first aid from the cabinet above her kitchen sink. She takes Ben's good hand and leads him to her bed. They sit down and she starts to disinfect the cuts.

"It's a good thing their only minor scratches." She says.

"I'm sorry. Rey." He says quietly. 

Rey doesn't reply as she wraps his hand in gauze. They stare at their hands for a while, and Rey is the first to let go.

"Is he dead?"

"Oh my god. Rey, no!" He puts his good hand under her chin to lift it up. She stares at his eyes. So full of emotions. "Sure, he'll have a massive headache when he wakes, but he isn't dead. Nor will he be pressing charges. It's a bad business. They'll want to keep as far a distance from authorities as they can. He probably didn't even see your face on the dark street. You're safe."

Relief floods her body, but there's still tension in the air.

"Who was that?"

"Pryde. One of Snoke's goons. I'm sure you've heard enough about Snoke from Maz and your friend."

She nods.

"They are right after all. I'm no good mixed in with some bad business." He rubs his face in frustration. "I should've just stayed away."

Stayed away? From Snoke?  _ From me? _ Maybe he was right. Maybe they were all right. Ben is in some business that if Rey gets involved could completely ruin her. She looks at his sad eyes. They can't look at her anymore. They only stare at the injured hand. Rey stands and looks at him.

"Maybe you should go."

He looks up and stares at her for a long time. His face is full of regret. He nods once and gets up. He grabs the pipe and leaves out the door. Rey falls to her bed and cries.


	5. Ch 5. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had written this whole paragraph about why I was gone and put such a heartfelt apology for the absence, and then I accidently delete it. To sum up what I said...  
> I'm off work due to my state being in lockdown  
> I'm still working but my hours are reduced  
> I'm posting Part One of chapter 5 now and finish the rest soon  
> There wont be a Ben pov (sorry)  
> I had written part one months ago so I don't exactly remember what I had planned for the rest of the chapter lol  
> So I thought it would be better to post part 1 now than have you wait longer to finish it ;P  
> I'm gonna take some time tomorrow to re-read and take notes on this story and hopefully have Part two up soon  
> I'm really sorry again for taking so long
> 
> Your kudos and comments always made me smile even during my hiatus.

Rey makes it a point not to think about him. She busies herself by working hard in her flower shop. With summer on the horizon, she was preparing her shop for the in season flowers to come in. Snapdragons, poppys, and of course sunflowers are what fill her mind. Kaydel works hard alongside her, and occasionally reminds her to take a break. Rey can tell that Kaydel is worried for her. She never told her about that night a month ago. And the nights where Rey couldn’t sleep because of the nightmares have exhausted her. She’s plagued with the memory of hearing the crack of the pipe against the skull. The blood that splattered the ground.

She had almost gone to the police station herself to turn herself in. She was so completely convinced the man was dead. But why would Ben lie to her? He told her that he would live, and Rey had to remind herself of that constantly. On a particularly bad night she made her way to the hospital, and looked to see if said man was there. It didn’t take long for her to be kicked out of the ER, but she never saw his face. She felt like she was going crazy.

She downs a second cup of coffee this morning and sets herself in front of her laptop. Not bothering to look up when she hears the door chime open. Kaydel gets up and greets the customer.

“Leia! So glad to see you again! Are you here for your usual?” Kaydel says. Leia must have nodded because Kaydel goes to the back to grab the bouquet. Leia has been coming to Rey of Sunshine once a month ever since opening. Grateful that she can now put special orders for flowers instead of whatever is in stock at the local grocery store.

Rey looks over to the older woman, and gives a small wave when their eyes catch. She remembers instantly that she is Ben’s mother. They don’t have many similar features. Ben was well over 6ft tall and Leia was just barely over 5ft. She starts to wonder what his father looked like. Maybe he was over 6ft tall as well.

She gets up from her seat and walks over to Leia. Leia pulls her into a hug and asks, “How are you doing sweetie? The shop looks more and more developed with each month I come.”

“I’m doing good. It’s been hard work, but business couldn’t be better.”

Leia stares at her for a long moment. “Well, don’t tire yourself out too much. It looks as if you haven’t slept in days.”

Rey only smiles and looks away. She gives Leia’s arm a squeeze as if to reassure her, and watches Kaydel return with a bouquet. A beautiful assortment of cobalt blue delphinium flowers with baby's breath to frame them.

“They’re absolutely beautiful.” Leia gushes as she takes the bouquet. Kaydel rings her up, and she makes her way out the door. Rey watches her take a couple tentative steps towards Kylo Ren’s but stops short. Her shoulders sag and she turns away toward her car.

Back inside, Rey makes her way back to her laptop ready to do even more work when Kaydel comes from behind and slams her laptop shut.

“Kaydel! Why did you do that? I have work to do.” Rey grabs the laptop and wraps it protectively against her chest.

“No, you are taking a break. I thought we had said that we would take more breaks now that the store has settled? You haven’t taken a single day off since the first one you took last month. Plus, you haven’t been yourself. There’s bags under your eye, and you’ve been very distant. I’m worried about you.” Kaydel watches her with a worrying expression.

Rey tries to put a smile on, “I’m fine. I want to make sure the summer month goes smoothly. It’s wedding season. I only want my shop in the best condition.” She puts a hand on Kaydel’s shoulder and she sighs. “Okay, but I still want you to take a break. Rose is still over at the bakery. Take the rest of today off and go there. Please.”

Rey goes to decline, but Kaydel’s face stops her. She gives the laptop to her outstretched hand and grabs her purse and heads to Rose’s Bakery. It wasn’t like her to lie to her friends, but she wasn’t willing to drag them into the mess she put herself in. It was better to deal with this alone. At least, that's what she keeps telling herself. When she enters the bakery she goes straight to the restroom. She groans when she looks in the mirror. Definitely bags. She splashes her face with water, and adds concealer under her eyes to hide them. She stretches her neck and smiles. It looks better than nothing.

She makes her way to a stool at her usual hightop by the kitchen door. She waves at Rose who flashes by with flour in her hair. She does a double take but smiles happily at her friend.

“Give me a sec! I have this order I need to finish.” she yells from the door.

“Take your time. I’ll be reading.” Rey takes a book from her purse and continues to read till she hears the chair in front of her move. She looks up ready to greet her friend when she stops short.

“Ben?”

He looks at her sadly. His right eye is bruised, and his nose has a bandage on it. She nearly gasped at the sight of him. He too has bags under his eyes. Though she recalls there being bags there before that night. He looks more exhausted than ever. He hesitates as if waiting for her to tell him to leave, but she stays silent.

“I’m sorry.”

That only seems to flare her anger, but she continues to stay silent.

“You said that you liked that daisy drawing? I, uh, told you I would paint one for you so here.” he brings the canvas up to her view. It's wrapped in brown paper almost like a gift would be wrapped. She takes it quietly and sets it by her seat, never looking at it. She watches him instead who looks at the painting.

“They won’t go near you. I made sure of that. So you don’t have to worry about them. Pryde is fine by the way. He only had a concussion.”

“I think you should go.” Rey says at last. She reminds herself of a broken record.

He gives a final nod and leaves. Rose comes out of the kitchen mere seconds later.

“That was intense. Was that Kylo Ren?” she says taking his seat.

“Ben.” she says before she can stop herself.

“What did he come here for? He’s never walked inside this bakery ever.”

Rey scrambles to come up with something when she looks at the painting. “Uhm, I had a couple conversations about his work before, and asked if I could commission him for a painting.”

“And he agreed with that? I’m shocked. He doesn’t seem like much of a painter.”

Rey looks at the canvas again. “Me too.”

“It’s too bad what Finn said about him. Or else I’d be telling you to get some of that!” Rose laughs as she watches her friends face redden.

Rey can’t help herself but ask, “Did Finn ever tell you anything else about what’s going on over there?” 

“Not much. He did say once before he quit that he heard about an underground drug cartel. Super illegal stuff. Also that in order to open up his tattoo shop in the first place Ben had to do some jobs as favors for them.”

“Jobs?”

“That’s as much as I know.” Rose shrugs.

Rey starts to bite her lip. Her anxiety spiking up again. 


End file.
